Never a good idea
by LawlietKnight
Summary: Yuya meets some old friend and everyone see her true self a funny yet a little perverted. Kyo gets Jealous. I still sux and this. just read the story... god people... im gonna start poking you people with sicks. KYOXYUYA.and other parings.


Declaimer: I don't Own SDK, only Tobi, Oki, Selas, Donovan, Kreeli, and Tempest. And this story…..what…there's nothing else just drop it (looks at you)…what the fuck do you people want a monkey riding a bike and eating a banana with its feet… 

**Yukimura: are you alright LK**

**LK: no…yes…I don't know anymore…(cries in a corner)**

**Yukimura: (sighs) I'll go get Kyo…(walks out door)**

**Kyo: What the fuck is with you bitch get back to work…(shacks crazily)**

**LK: (comes back from the pit) Fine only for a cookie.**

NOTE: this Story it about Yuya's past after her brother has died, they meet Yuya's crazy friend and not so crazy friend and what really funny is they get to see Yuya act herself…Dear lord she is funny yet perverted, but still a virgin. And yes this is a Kyo And Yuya paring and Kyoshiro is not dead, and Kyo has his body back and yes he has red hair in this one mostly because he is way sexy in red, (based off the Manga!), Kyo and Yuya are not together just yet and well the rest you well have to find out in the story, I DON'T OWN ANY SAYING I STOLE THEM FROM PEOPLE AND THE INTERNET I ONLY OWN ONE….IT INVOLES A COOKIE…AND DEATH…don't asks…

And the old man is still alive go lord M.

ON WORD TO THE STORY! YAY! YOU PEOPLE CAN DIE OF BOREDDOM AND HOW I SUX AT STORIES…Yay!

* * *

Chapter I

Crossing paths with a dark one

Kyo, Yuya, Kyoshiro, Yukimura, Sasuke, Benitora, Okuni, Hotaru, Bontenmaru, Akira, and Akari. They were all traveling one again, it was midday, Yukimura Okuni, and Yuya where sitting on a cart Benitora was pulling as always, Kyo was in the lead, the rest where talking about other thing that had nothing to do with today and important matters.

Kyo was leading the odd group, they were on there way to Nippon. They were only 10 miles away. Yuya wasn't all to happy, in fact she hated it because, she was going back to her home town, the place where her brother was murder and were she was hated.

"Miss Yuya what wrong, you seem upset?" asked Yukimura with a sober smile.

"Nothing just having an off day I guess." she sighed.

"Why you should be happy we are going to your village." stated Bon who was walking right beside her.

"Im not well liked in my village and my brother was murder in that village." she said calmly.

Bon nodded as did Yukimura. They had quieted and went back to there other conversation. Kyo overheard them and felt a little knot in his stomach.

"We will stop here for camp." said Kyo while stopping and heading towards a tree. Yuya jumped off the cart and walked up the little hill that lead to a cherry blossom tree. And when she got up to the top, there was a golden field below, the sunset made it even more beautiful as the wind play across it.

Kyo came behind her and saw what she was staring at. He was surprised at how beautiful a wheat field could really be.

"Its beautiful is it not." stated Yuya with a soft smile.

"Hn." was his reply.

Night came faster today, the star shown bright and the full moon lit up the sky fireflies danced along the grass, the grasshoppers played a soft tune. The fire danced across the sleeping forms of the odd group. Yuya was the only one up, well that's what she thought, Kyo was watching here every movement. Yuya got up and walked towards the road and went into the golden field, and sat in the middle.

"What the hell is that woman doing?" he asked himself. He got up and followed her as he got closer he heard singing.

"Why is she singing, it's really good." he thought.

_What I thought wasn't mineIn the lightWasn't one of a kind,A precious pearlWhen I wanted to cryI couldn't cause IWasn't allowedGomenasai for everythingGomenasai, I know I let you downGomenasai till the endI never needed a friendLike I do nowWhat I thought wasn't allSo innocentWas a delicate dollOf porcelainWhen I wanted to call youAnd ask you for helpI stopped myselfGomenasai for everythingGomenasai, I know I let you downGomenasai till the endI never needed a friendLike I do nowWhat I thought was a dreamA mirageWas as real as it seemedA privilegeWhen I wanted to tell youI made a mistakeI walked awayGomenasai, for everythingGomenasai, Gomenasai,Gomenasai,I never needed a friend,Like I do nowGomenasai, I let you downGomenasai, Gomenasai,Gomenasai till the endI never needed a friendLike I do now_

Kyo Walked up behind her. She turned her head and blushed.

"Were you listing?" she asked.

I nodded.

"It wasn't bad it was quite good." Kyo smirked.

She smiled. "thanks." After a while she got up and yawned.

"I'm going to bed."

Morning!

It was early in the morning, Everyone was packing up t leave. Well Yuya was packing.

They where on the road. Nippon was just a head, Yuya sighed and looked at the ground.

About 30 to 40 minutes later they where in Nippon.

Yuya got off the cart and looked around, a small smile grazed her lips. Until she heard a very familiar voice.

"Yuya, is that really you?" he asked. Yuya turned around and was surprised.

"Tobi." said in awe. He had Golden eye and raven black hair. And similar clothes to Kyo but with put the armor and the color red. His hair was really long. He was the same hight as Kyo and really handsome.

"Yeah its been a long time has it not about a few months." he said.

Kyo and the rest stared at the two. Kyo was getting pissed.

"yes it has been a long time, by the way where is everybody else?" asked Yuya with a smile.

"They are all at the Inn, we had just came in not a few minute ago." stated Tobi. "by the way who are your new friends." he asked.

She introduced them. Kyo didn't like the guy not one bit.

"Hey why not say hi to the rest of the gang." stated Tobi.

"That's a great idea. Lets go." she said they all took off at the Inn. Yuya paid for the rooms.

She walked in to Tobi's room where her old friends where staying.

There was a Woman, she had long black hair and blue eye, she had a big bust. Her name was Oki.

There was a man with brown hair and topaz eyes he was Yukimuras height. He had t dagger in his hand flipping it though his fingers. His name was Selas.

Another woman she had red hair and dark gray eyes. Her name was Kreeli.

Than came the twins Donovan and Tempest. They both had Black hair and purple eyes, they were handsome yet devilish.

Donovan was the mean one and Tempest was the nice one. Complete opposite.

Selas was sly and smart he was a thief a very good thief, but he was very sweet. He was also funny at time like Yukimura and he loved the ladies and the Sake.

Kreeli was a spy, she was sweet and smart but a little dense at time. But can be mean.

Oki was funny, kind, perverted, and strong like the rest of the group.

Tobi was serious, mean sometime, calm, a playboy and a drunker. But he never lies.

"YUYA!" they all scream and hug her. Kyo was surprised, so was every body else.

Yuya introduced them and sat next to Oki.

"So, who's your boyfriend?" asked Yuya

"He's a kind and upstanding member of society." stated Oki

"So he's a criminal?" asked Yuya

"No. He has never once done anything illegal in his life!" clamed Oki

"Ah. So he's an asshole." implied Yuya.

Kyo and Yukimura looked over at Yuya was drank the sake.

They listen in on there conversation so did every one in Kyos group,

"You travel with the most hottest man in Japan how did you do it Yuya." asked Oki.

"It all thank to Kyoshiro." stated Yuya as she pointed at him, he was talking with tempest about so doctor stuff and drink Sake.

"But the Man with the Red hair and eye in Smexy." Oki Giggled.

Yuya sighed and nodded. "I guess."

"Yuya have the strangest taste in men I swear always the bad boy." Oki Tsked.

Yuya gave her a blank stare.

" Boys make my mind wander! They control my mind! My mind goes in the gutter and they make me want to lick things off their abs! Mind freaks! Mind freaks they are!" stated Oki

"Mind freaks they are indeed! Chocolate abs!" stated Yuya pointing at Kyo.

Kyo blinked. "WTF"

Oki and Yuya bust out in to laugher.

"Oi Yuya remember when you blackmailed Selas." asked Tempest

I did not _blackmail_ him! I simply manipulated mercilessly and anonymously to achieve a goal." She stated.

"And what goal was that?" asked Kyo.

"We had to pretended that we were married and it was funny to I still remember are lines." giggled Yuya,

"What to give them a little show." asked Selas. She nodded.

"Dimmit, Yuya! I come home after a long fucking day at freaking work and I demand that my wife is there to wait on my every whim!" yelled Selas

"Blah, blah, blah, Selas! Pretty big words for a RETARD!" Stated Yuya

"Oh, I see how it is! You little whore, why don't you just run to our next door neighbor and do him! I'm pretty sure he's the only one on the block who hasn't yet!" yelled Selas

"Lies! I did him with the other one! Threesome!" Yuya remark holding up three fingers

"Get your bitch ass back in the kitchen and make me some pie!" he replied

Yuya: "Fuck no! You get out of my house!" commanded Yuya

"It's my house too!" replied Selas with a smirk

"(ending the fake marriage argument) Ah. God that's fun." sighed Yuya.

"Yeah. Reminds me of the good old days…" stated Selas.

(I DON'T OWN THESE SAYINGS KAYKA-CHAN DOES I JUST BORROW WITHOUT ASKING IM REALLY SORRY!)

Everyone brushed into laughter. It was quite funny even Kyo laughed.

* * *

I know this isn't the best story but It will get better. Yuya has a really dark secrets, how will Kyo and the Gang find Out.

Review please.

Im sorry i need to work on it a bit more i'll try harder, the next chapter will be a lot better i promise I havent been to bed yet and 6: 31 am. im really tried and stuff


End file.
